Power of the Sky
by TrueRising
Summary: A world of games for gods and all other kinds of races, that is Little Garden. What would happen when the Demon Lords themselves met a person designed specifically to dispose of them? Follow along as he also learns of beings far beyond that of the magical world that can truly challenge him! (Fairy Tail Elements) (Powerful OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Will follow the Light Novel

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

Sakamaki Izayoi was laying down in the shade, admiring the at the riverbank. "Ah, found a dark spot. Maybe the sun really is entering a glacial period."

Izayoi didn't have any inclination to go to school, so instead, he tried to think of different ways to play around at the riverbank while still wearing his uniform. He wasn't going to do any of them because it would be embarrassing if seen by strangers. "There has to be something fun going on."

He then heard a group of voices, he immediately thought of them as a group of delinquents, he looked to see them wearing long coats that had the words 'Fighting Spirit' written on them. In the middle of their group, was a boy that being beaten up by them.

"Hey, this is terrific, this guy is really crying. Disgusting, let's throw him into the river to get him clean."

"Then let's make him jump in butt naked, with both his hands and legs tied up!" The boy was trembling. Izayoi slowly sat up and tried to get their attention but to no avail, true, his words were really quiet so it was expected.

Izayoi picked up a few palm-sized stones from the ground, then started throwing them towards the group. "Let me join the fun too!"

The stones that impacted with them, blew away the whole riverside. The stones were thrown at an extreme speed, it was a stupidly high speed of the Third Cosmic Velocity, and with a thunderous roar and huge cloud of dust, blew away the delinquents, the boy, and the riverside.

"Arghh!"

"It-It's Sakamaki Izayoi! Everyone, run for it!"

"He-Help..."

"I'll keep 'em coming!" Izayoi continued to throw the stones as he accompanied them with resounding laughter. They left craters upon impact and all of the victims at the bottom were terrified. Izayoi had not thrown the stones to save the boy.

Sakamaki Izayoi was holding his stomach and laughing as he watched them run away. He kept rolling about with laughter and stamping his feet on the ground. The only sound remaining in the area was the sound of his laughter. There was no one else around, and so when Izayoi stopped laughing the area became quiet.

There was no sign of anyone else near the riverbank. Boys and girls his age are probably having lunch in school right around this time. Sakamaki Izayoi stood up silently. "Boring."

Those were the feelings he had right now, he only saw the scene that had just occurred as ironic and didn't seriously get any enjoyment out of it. His laughter was only for show, it was nowhere near real fun. He then turned his back to the riverside. "Eh?"

When Izayoi was going to walk off, a strong sideways wind started blowing. He looked to see a sealed letter was dancing in the wind and after following a very unnatural trajectory, it delivered itself into Izayoi's bad. "What was that?"

He took the mysterious letter from his bag, the name that was written on the letter was none other than his.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

The garden was noisy from the loud chirping of cicadas. "Enough of this. Silence!" Kudou Asuka yelled towards the garden. And suddenly there was silence.

The crowd of cicadas stopped chirping all at the same time as if they had rehearsed it beforehand. It seems the words of the Kudou family's mistress were more important to them than their courting activities.

Without even finding this odd, she continued strutting through the well-maintained mansion's corridors at a fast pace. She wondered why, even though this place belonged to one of the five biggest conglomerates in Japan, it didn't have air conditioning in the hallways.

She stormed into her room, wiping the glistening sweat off of her hair. She made sure to lock the door and then threw herself on the bed, which caused it to shake from the momentum. But it seems that she wasn't satisfied with just that, and she bounced one more time.

"So my relatives are having a meeting about the dismantling of the conglomerate? I did not expect that they would call me to the farthest corner of Japan for such a reason."

To put an end to a meeting that had been going on for months already, she was dragged before the Head of the family. The family Head was already bedridden, but his authoritative voice was still widely feared and respected.

She was speechless when the relatives came to her pleading "Please, do something about him!", asking a girl, barely fifteen years old, to resolve the situation. The still dumbstruck Kudou Asuka travelled to the family Head's mansion and said to him only one short sentence.

"Stop complaining and cooperate with the dismantling of the conglomerate!"

"Understood." He agreed without even a single complaint. It didn't even take ten seconds. It couldn't even be called a meeting anymore at that point.

Without waiting to see if it really led to a real conclusion, she immediately turned around and left the mansion. Even the relatives who were expecting this outcome could not help but doubt their eyes and ears.

As the relatives would put it, everything that the Kudou family's mistress says will happen without fail. It's not like there is a law or rule about it anything she says will simply happen, just like that. They claim it to be a powerful suggestion, hypnotism, or even brainwashing, but she didn't agree with any of them. She just says what she thinks out loud.

No one can go against the flow of the current society, so there was no choice but to dismantle the conglomerate. She tried reassuring herself with these thoughts. "...Ludicrous, even against that woman, this is all it took. It is laughable, really."

She grasped the bed sheet tightly, lying face down. That was what really bothered her. Relationships where the only answer you hear is "Yes" are plain and without substance. To put it simply, she could only build meaningless relationships, and Kudou Asuka was tired of those meaningless relationships.

"...It is hot. What is it with this humidity?" This dress is the greatest problem of all, should I just leave the hair ribbon and change the rest? Asuka's eyes wandered around the room, suddenly fixating on a suspicious sealed envelope that was left on the desk.

The following was written on the envelope: "To Kudou."

"...?" Asuka tilted her head. She immediately glanced at all the possible entrances, the door, the window, and the secret emergency escape route, but they were all locked and none of them showed any signs of entry. At that moment, someone knocked on the door, and a maid's voice could be heard.

"Miss, I brought some refreshments-"

"You there, did someone enter my room while I was gone?"

"Only miss has the key to this room, therefore no one could have entered."

"Right...that is true. It is fine. You can leave now." The maid bowed politely and then left the room. Kudou Asuka rechecked all the possible entrances, but none of them appeared to have been used. Which meant that it should have been impossible to leave that envelope in this room.

"...Fufu. I do not know who you are, but a 'sealed room letter' instead of a 'sealed room murder'... I like your style." She even forgot about the blazing heat, and for the first time in a very long time, a smile appeared on her face. She joyfully broke the seal on the envelope.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

The autumn rains had ceased and the momiji leaves had started falling. Kasukabe Yō was making preparations in her room to go sightseeing before the falling leaves lost their colour. She was preparing to put her kimono on when a calico cat ran to her feet.

"So-Something very strange happened Yo! A letter addressed to you fell from the sky!"

"...From the sky?" For your information, the cat was just a regular cat. The one special in some way was not the cat, but Kasukabe Yo. The calico cat pushed the letter into her hands while trying to climb up to her shoulders.

"Don't misunderstand, Yo! I am not kidding at all! This letter really fell from the sky!" The calico cat sounded like he was making excuses, so she gently patted his head and lifted him up while showing a slight smile.

"I believe you. You're telling the truth." She said smiling gently. Her tone was calm and soothing. The cat calmed down for a moment, but then became very interested in the contents of the envelope, so he started looking pleadingly at her.

"Ojou, please open it already, I will lose all my fur from anticipation."

"After I get back."

Kasukabe Yo then put the cat and the letter down and continued putting her kimono on. But the curious cat could not leave it at that. Once again he tried to climb up her clothes with his claws open, saying, "Yo~! Let's read it now ~! Don't bother with this kimono now, after this-"

Ripp! The unpleasant sound of fabric tearing could be heard. She looked down fearing what she might see, and in fact, on the side of the kimono, all the way down was a long tear. "..."

"Y-Yo...!"

Kasukabe Yo was just standing there struck with grief. It was a scarlet, long-sleeved kimono, with momiji leaves as decoration. This one was her favourite. This kimono was a seasonal wear, so if she can't wear it this time around, she wouldn't be able to till next year. By the looks of the tear, it would take quite some time before it's repaired. It's a real shame. She didn't know how to express it.

"Y-Yo...I was-I was just...!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Can't do anything about it now." She let out a sigh and smiled somewhat bitterly at the calico cat. Kasukabe Yo then changed back to her normal clothing, a sleeveless jacket and shorts. Then she took off her hairpin and broke the seal on the letter brought by the calico cat.

"What is it?"

"..." After breaking the seal on the envelope that fell from the sky, she stared at the letter for a long time. The curious cat climbed up her shoulders and started reading the contents.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

It was a peaceful day, the wind was calming blowing by, standing on a cliff looking over a tropical beach was a young boy. He looked to be no older than thirteen years old. His hair swaying as the wind brushed against it.

He has straight black hair, his eyes were light blue in colour. He wore a black, tight t-shirt with a white, loose, short-sleeved vest that reached halfway down his upper body. He wore tight, black jeans and tall, white combat boots. He was Vent Harikuze.

"The winds today are calm and peaceful, but, I feel like there is some kind of disturbance." He said to himself as he opened his eyes.

Vent wielded a special kind of magic called Devil Slayer Magic or Demon Slayer Magic, his element was Sky/Wind. He was taught to stay calm in all situations and to think logically and count in all possible factors.

He was far more intelligent and powerful than anyone in his age group, some say that his power could rival that of the First Wizard Saint. Even despite his young age, he was incredibly powerful.

"Eh?"

As he listened to the calming wind, there was a sudden shift, he turned to look behind him and watched as a letter gently dancing in the wind. It slowly made its way to Vent, he held out his hand as it landed on top of it.

"A letter? I wonder what's inside." Vent then unsealed the letter. As he took the contents out, he began to read the letter which made him raise an eyebrow.

 _ **\- Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our Little Garden -**_

"What the?" Vent was going to finish the rest of his sentence when suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Wha-?"

"Ha?"

"Kya-!"

The scenery changed before their eyes without any transition. Suddenly, they found themselves four thousand meters up in the air. Even while suffering from the pressure of falling, they all had similar thoughts about the situation and said mostly the same words.

"Where the hell is this?!" An entirely foreign scenery unfolded before their eyes. At the horizon, a steep fall could be seen presenting an abrupt ending to the world. Under them was an unknown fully covered city, so huge it confused their sense of scale. The world before their eyes was an entirely different world.

'Where is this?' Vent thought.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**

"Y-Yo!"

They were falling from four thousand metres in the air, the five of them passed through multiple thin membranes of water that were prepared above the landing point, they then fell into a small lake.

"Kya!"

"Wa!"

"Gah!"

They landed in the water with a loud splash. As the water membranes slowed their fall enough, the four of them landed safely, but the calico cat that fell with Yo didn't have it that easy. She embraced the cat and pulled him to the surface in a hurry.

"...Are you alright?"

"I thought I was gonna die...!" The cat couldn't speak properly yet, but she was relieved he was all right. In the meantime, the two others quickly reached the shore while spouting curses all over.

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!"

"Same here, dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot. It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least."

"...But if they did that then you wouldn't be able to move, could you?"

"No problem for me."

"I see. Quite selfish of you."

The two of them turned their back on each other with a 'Hmpf', and started wringing the water out of their clothes. Behind them, Yo climbed out of the lake to the shore. Following the other's example, she started squeezing the water out of her clothes. Next to her, the calico cat shook his whole body spraying water everywhere.

While drying her clothes Yo asked, "Where... could this be?"

"No idea. Well, there was something that looked like the end of the world, so maybe we're on the back of some huge turtle?" Answered Izayoi to Yo's question. One thing was for sure, it was a place they knew nothing about. After the boy deemed his clothes dry enough, he brushed a stubborn lock of hair aside and asked,

"There is probably no mistake, but just to make sure, I'll ask you anyway. Did you guys also get a strange letter?"

"That is right, but first of all, do not address me that way. My name is Kudou Asuka. Pay attention to that from now on. Moving on; you there holding that cat, your name is?"

"Kasukabe Yo. Same situation as you."

"I see. Let us get along from now on, Kasukabe. Finally, you with the uncivilized and savage looking appearance over there?"

"Wow, thanks for that pompous self-introduction. I'm - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, little missy."

"I see. If you give me Handling Instructions I will think about it, Izayoi."

"Haha, are you serious? I will make one, so be prepared for it. Although, you are wrong about one thing." Izayoi stated. This caused the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"I'm not the last person." Izayoi pointed towards the lake as they all turned, the girls rose their eyebrows along with the cat, Izayoi smiled as they then felt wind pick up.

The lake wavered as then an explosion of wind occurred and something came flying out of the lake, they watched as it landed on the shore. They widened their eyes when they saw Vent, they were seeing a kid that looked no older than thirteen.

Water was drenching his clothes as he dried them out, he then turned to see the group walking towards him. "Hello?"

"Hey, there little guy." Izayoi replied. They all gave their introduction to Vent.

"My name is Vent Harikuze, nice to meet you." Vent introduced. He wasn't sure, but, this place didn't look like anything from Fiore, so he was going to play it safe and not use his magic so much, just in case.

 **(O)-(O)-(O)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to continue using the anime before continuing on with the light novel.**

 **Also, the OVA will not affect the main story, it will only be an addon, so you can skip it when the time comes and continue on with the chapter after it when it comes out.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"How did the summoning go, Black Rabbit?" The voice of a young boy was heard. It belong to a child around eleven or so, his hari was tealish green with bangs that dropped from the outer sides. He was also wearing a robe which had clearly outsized him.

"It went well, Jin." A woman who appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen answered. She strangely had rabbit ears on her head, her hair was long and the colour blue, with her eyes being the colour red.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see how it turns out. Nothing good will come from being pessimistic. We'll just have to emphasize how exciting this place looks on the surface. While It would be easiest to confess on the first meeting that "Our Community is on the brink of total destruction!" but that will only result in them to be wary about joining us," explained Black Rabbit. She did so while flailing both her arms around.

While the boy didn't looked so happy about the idea, he reluctantly agreed and nodded his head in approval. "I apologise. I'm going to have to leave it to you, can you pick them up?"

"Don't worry, just leave it to me." The rabbit girl bounced up before toching the door of the workshop they were in, before leaving, she heard the boy named Jin speak with concern clear in his voice.

"These peoples arrival... will they save our community?"

"That, we are unsure of... but, I am certain of one thing that the Host had promised." Black Rabbit responded. She then smiled mischievously. "Their gifts are the highest class in humanity!"

* * *

Time had passed as Black Rabbit had made it to the spot where the children from the other worlds were supposed to drop in, she was currently hiding behind a bush to cover herself from their view.

She looked at each of them with expectant eyes, but she didn't know what to even think right now. 'These children, they're all problem children! Well, maybe the youngest one there isn't... but can he really help? He's kind of young...'

Black Rabbit had imagined something different from the summoning, but she didn't question it since she did summon them... but, she didn't believe they could work together at all, not even in her imagination, Vent might be able to, but she was still unsure.

"Alright, that's it." Izayoi groaned. They all turned to him, Vent turn his head but just shifted his eyes towards the boy. "If they summoned us here, why the hell isn't anyone here? In situations like these, someone should be explaining about that 'Little Garden'."

"Indeed." Asuka agreed. "Without any kind of explanation to all of this, there isn't much meaning to leaving this place."

"... I don't think that being overly calm in this situation is for the best though." Yo muttered. They looked at Vent for his opinion, he was just standing in front of the lake and staring at it.

"While that may be true, keeping our heads clear and calm will help us think of what our next course of action will be, panicking won't help." Vent stated. Izayoi looked intrigued as well as the others.

'Wow... that kid is definitely sounding more mature than his appearance tells.' Black Rabbit marvelled. Vent kind of reminded her of Jin, while he was a child, he didn't seem to show in any way.

But it was still making it difficult for her! She needed them to panic a bit more since that would make it far easier to just jump out from her hidden position. She just can't find an appropriate timing as of yet.

'Well, no use thinking about it more than this. I just have to make up my mind before the situation gets even more awkward!' Black Rabbit thought. While she did get cold feet after hearing each of their statements of dissatisfaction, she still persevered.

"I suppose this give us no choice, we'll just ask the person that's lurking in the forest over there." Izayoi stated after taking a deep breath and exhaling. The mentioned person, Black Rabbit, had her heart jump and she began sweating as their eyes all gather towards her.

"You noticed as well?" Asuka mused.

"Who the heck do you think I am? I'm completely undefeated in the game of hide-and-seek." Izayoi gloated sarcastically. Vent gave a small chuckle as he heard this. Izayoi then turned to the other two. "So, what about you guys? I'm assuming you noticed as well?"

"I didn't exactly see her, I could smell her." Yo answered. Izayoi looked amused at this before turning to Vent, Vent noticed this and turned his body to them.

"Of course. I could sense the vibrations in the air, felt her coming in our direction from miles away." Vent stated. Izayoi widened his eyes a bit, he had an amused smirk on his face as he looked at the child.

'This kid, something is different about, not just the fact that he's a kid, he's completely different to any normal kid his age. And this feeling... he's powerful...' Izayoi thought. His body shaking slightly in excitement as he could feel the power that Vent was hiding, if only a small amount. He then turned back to the bush along with the others this time. "You can come out, we already know!"

'Damnit! I guess I have no choice in this situation...' Black Rabbit groaned. She then tilted her head and peaked out from the tree she was now hiding behind. "Y-You know... you really should act this scary when..."

"If you aren't going to get out here on your own, then fine!" Black Rabbit blinked in confusion when suddenly Izayoi jumped into the air, leaving a dust cloud behind surprising Vent slightly while scaring Black Rabbit.

'Interesting, I sensed no magic coming from him to enhance his physical abilities, he seems to hold some kind of unique ability. I'll assume the other two also something similar...' Vent mused. He smiled as he thought that he probably won't have to hide his magic.

"Kya~!" Black Rabbit cried. They watched as Izayoi smashed into the tree she was hiding behind causing her to move out of the way as he left a crater which uprooted the tree completely.

"What an abnormal outfit..." Vent muttered with wide eyes. She was wearing some kind of outfit that some would say would be considered suggestive.

"Is cosplay?" Yo wondered. Asuka agreed with Yo and Vent, though Black Rabbit herself looked kind of offended.

"Cosplay?! Black Rabbit doesn't cosplay! This is-!" She was cut off as her eyes widened into blank plates as she saw Izayoi heading straight at her again from the sky, she jumped out of the way and onto the branch of the tree behind her.

The other three decided to follow Izayoi's example with Yo starting it off, she surprised Black Rabbit as she was suddenly on a branch close to her. Yo began to chase after Black Rabbit in a way an animal that swung from trees would normally do.

" _ **Heed me, birds!**_ " Asuka's voice shouted. Vent was curious as he felt a strange energy pulse from her as she spoke, Vent was seeing some of Yo's and Asuka's powers at work. " _ **Constrict her movements!**_ "

"Alright, my turn!" Vent called. They looked towards him as his right hand glowed a faint green, he was now able to get her to stop since her movements had been slowed thanks to Asuka. "It's time for you to get down here!"

Vent raised his hand towards his face as they watched with interest and surprise, Black Rabbit was panicking though, they were surprised when a tornado of wind exploded from the ground and surrounded Black Rabbit and the birds.

Vent then clenched his fist tightly which resulted in the birds flying out from the top and Black Rabbit being quickly brought to the ground causing a small dust cloud to appear as the birds flew away from the scene.

"Nice going, kid. Now..." Izayoi said to Vent before they all then walked up in front of Black Rabbit who was on the ground in slight pain, she looked up with panicked eyes as she saw their shadowed eyes looking down at her. "Who are you?"

"A bunny girl perhaps?" Asuka suggested.

Black Rabbit got up to the her knees and began slowly backing away. "N-Now, hold on you three! I'm your friend- Kyaa~!" She was interrupted when Yo walked up along with Vent who each grabbed one of her ears and began pulling. "You guys are so mean! The first time you meet Black Rabbit, the first thing you do is pull her ears! Do you get perverse pleasure out of this?!"

"Just sating my curiosity." Yo answered.

"I was curious." Vent also answered. They then both let go of Black Rabbit as she scurried away and turned to them with a pout.

"You can't just do as you please!"

"Hold on... you're telling me that these ears on her head are in fact actually real?" Izayoi wondered. Her then grabbed onto one of the ears along with Asuka who said. "Let me feel."

Vent and Yo just watched as Black Rabbit was having her ears being pulled back and forth by Asuka and Izayoi while she was shedding comical tears.

* * *

"Th-This is absolutely unbelievable... to think that this would take so long just to get you all to listen to me. This must be how it feels to be a teacher in a class with a lack of discipline and are full of problem children." Black Rabbit groaned. She was on her knees panting right now as the four were just sitting with neutral expressions.

"Just hurry it up." Izayoi sighed.

"Right..." Black Rabbit had small tears at the corner of her eyes as she sighed, she slowly stood up before turning to face them as she recomposed herself. Clearing her thoat, she began to speak. "I welcome you all, to the world of Little Garden!"

"Little Garden?" Asuka questioned. The others were thinking the smae thing but didn't voice them since Asuka had done it for them.

"Correct! I'm giving you four the chance to participate in the fabulous gift games! Isn't that just so exciting!" Black Rabbit cheered. She was hopping up and down as she did so, they really didn't react. "That's why we had invited you!"

"Okay, you're saying many different things that we don't even know. For starters, what is a gift game?" Vent frowned.

"That's correct. I'm quite sure that you all have realised you aren't normal human beings." Black Rabbit asked. Vent thought on the matter, his magic was unique as he was probably the only recorded person to wield Sky Demon Slayer magic, so he guessed he might not be a normal human being... "The powers that you all possess are actually gifts, gifted to you by various War Gods, Demons, Spirits, and Stars!"

'Huh, so I guess I was gifted this by father. Wonder where he is now...' Vent thought. While he didn't think that Black Rabbit meant literally being given it by a demon in person, but as a gift from the heavens, ironically.

"Now, back to your question, Vent." Black Rabbit called. Vent turned his attention up as did the rest of them. "The gift games are a series of competitions in which you use your gifts and ultimately defeat your opponents. The garden is filled with various stages mainly for that purpose, betting is even involved in this!"

"Does that mean you bet with your own powers?" Asuka asked.

"Not necessarily, there are various chips in the game, which include gifts, money, land, resources, prestige, and people. The higher the value of the chips you play, the higher the value of the rewards you get if you're victorious!" Black Rabbit stopped randomly walking before turning to them. "But, there is a small catch. In order for you to recieve the reward, you need to clear the conditions of the game set by the host, it's only if that is done that you'll attain your rewards."

"What is a host?" Yo asked.

"It would the person who administers the game." Yo then asked another question.

"Would it be possible for me to host?"

"Only if you were to provide a prize, then the answer is yes." Black Rabbit answered. "That is why your have War Gods, and shopping district merchants. The games can be either life threatening to just simple game of chance. Overall, the variety of the games are endless!"

"Okay, everything seems to be simple." Vent muttered. It reminded him of an event back in his home world, if he rememered correctly, it was called the Grand Magic Games, where multiple guilds participated against one another.

"I understand that you won't be able to easily pick it up just from my explanation." Black Rabbit said. She then took out a bunch of cards which confused them. "So, how about we play a simple game right now?"

"Are you serious?" Izayoi wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Black Rabbit began to shuffle the deck of cards in her hand as she explained more things. "You see, there are many different communities in this world. Communities, collectives, and societies. All residents of this world are required to be a part of a given community, you could say that it would be a rather challenging to survive if they don't."

They watched as Black Rabbit clicked her finger, then they rose an eyebrow when a rable formed from above and fell down and crashing onto the ground in front of them. It had a black frame and with a red and green top.

"Now, I wouldn't mind having you four join the community that Black Rabbit is a part of, but if you can't win a gift game, it'll cause us major problems. You'll just be in our way and a real drain on our resources, we can't exactly have that, can we?" Black Rabbit taunted. Vent and Izayoi both smirked while Asuka got up.

"Now hold on, we haven't even accepted!"

"I mean, if you're afraid, you can just refuse. If you want you can just go on home, we'll just send you back with nothing to show for it." Black Rabbit smirked. Though they could see that she was panicking on the inside. 'Why did I say that?! It'll be bad if they get angry and leave!'

"Interesting method..." Vent mused. Izayoi held the same thought.

"Yeah. It's quite an interesting way to provoke us into playing." Izayoi narrowed his eyes with a smirk as he leaned forwards a bit.

"W-Well, I'm glad you liked it!"

"Anyway, how do we play this game?" Vent asked. He decided to speed things up since it would be good to get going instead of just sitting around while they could be doing some work to help themselves.

"It's quite simple. We'll use these cards." Black Rabbit then laid out the cards in an arc on the table. "Please pick face cards from the fifty-two cards laid out on the table, you only get one chance! And each person only gets one card."

"Are we able to use any means necessary?" Asuka asked.

"As long as it doesn't break the rules, then it's completely fine." Black Rabbit answered. "On that note, I, Black Rabbit, contain the ability of judgemaster. You won't be able to break the rules when I'm around, my eyes and ears are connected directly to the Little Garden's central network!"

"So, are we going to bet with our gifts? Or something else?" Izayoi wondered. Black Rabbit hadn't specified anything.

"Since you four are completely new to Little Garden, we'll play this round without chips. But, if you want to bet something, you're more than welcome to bet your pride!" Black Rabbit smirked mischievously. Vent snorted while Izayoi smirked in response.

"What about if we win, what do we get?" Yo questioned.

"Let's see... I know, if you win, then I, Black Rabbit, a servant of God will doing any one thing you ask of me! But only once, so you better choose wisely."

"Really now? Are you sure about that?" Izayoi said mischievously. Black Rabbit was confused along with Vent who just blinked and tilted his head, Black Rabbit looked down and blinked at where Izayoi's eyes were.

"Anything sexual is off limits!" Black Rabbit cried. She quickly covered her breasts as Izayoi just smirked further, Asuka and Yo were narrowing there eyes at Izayoi with Asuka quickly appearing behind Vent and covering his ears while doing so.

"I'm just kidding, so, are we going to play?"

"That should be going without saying." Asuka stated. Yo nodded her head in agreement with Vent doing the same after being released by Asuka.

"Alright, we're in!" Izayoi gave the signal.

"Then, game established!" Black Rabbit exclaimed. They looked up to see a scroll of some kind appeared and was hovering above, it was slightly glowing pink in colour and had writing on it. "This, is a Geass Roll. You could call it a contract of sorts pertaining to the game. The rules and ways to win are written on it."

Izayoi took the roll as the other three gathered around him and read the words, it took a quick couple of seconds before they finished. "Okay, this seems simple enough. But, before we start, we'd like to take a look at those cards."

"Oh, sure! Go right ahead!" Black Rabbit responded. Izayoi, Asuka and Yo were all now doing their own things with the cards in their hands while Vent was just sitting with his eyes closed, not interacting with the cards in any way. After they were done, Black Rabbit placed them back on the table. "Okay! Let the first game for you begin!"

"Who's going first?" Asuka wondered. They all looked at each other, then Izayoi pointed at Vent as the other two looked at the boy.

"Vent will, I'm curious as to see how he'll do it, he didn't look at the cards like we did, so I'm curious." Izayoi stated. He smirked slightly while Vent shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go." Vent just raised his left hand up to the left side of his chest which confused the others, he then clicked his fingers. This made Black Rabbit widen her eyes while the others were interested.

This was because when he did so, four cards from the table flipped into the air. One of them flew into Vent's hand while the other three landed back on the table face up. The three revealed to be face cards with one being a king, a queen, and another queen.

"I'll take this." Izayoi snatched the king.

"I'll take this one."

"And I'll take this one." Yo and Asuka had taken the two queens.

"Wa-Wa-Wa...! Hold on!" Black Rabbit stuttered. "That wasn't-!"

"Calm down, I hadn't broken a single of your rules. We had all chosen face cards from the fifty-cards that you had laid out on the table, and only one card per person. Right?" Vent stated.

"W-Well, yeah. But still-!" Black Rabbit was interrupted when her ears perked up, she then slumped her shoulders in defeat as her ears drooped. "The Little Garden central net has validated your method to be valid after all, Izayoi, Asuka, and Yo, you have completed the game."

"Alright!" Asuka and Yo high fived one another while Izayoi just smirked.

"But, you haven't won yet, Vent!" Black Rabbit interrupted. They turned to the mentioned boy who just rose his eyebrow while holding the card between two fingers.

"What do you expect from me?" Vent then spun the card around on his finger before stopping it, showing them the fact that he was holding a king. Black Rabbit was just gawking at this point.

"But how?!"

"It's easy." Black Rabbit and the others looked at him, the others were also curious. "The face cards have a slightly different scent to number cards, it's thanks to the print and colour, while this would be difficult for most, it's easy for me. My powers give me enhanced senses which made it easy, while my senses are far above a humans, they aren't as strong as other creatures, a dragon for example, but it was more than enough for me to easily locate the face cards, even if you were to add millions of number cards."

"Impressive, kid." He turned to Izayoi who patted his head. "But our methods were wasted after that." The other two agreed. "But at least we won."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, Black Rabbit." The mentioned person got up from her sulked position to see that it was Izayoi who called her. "It's time for you to make well on our wager from before..." Izayoi's eyes were shadowed while doing so.

"Ah! I see that look in your eyes, I had clearly stated, nothing sexual!" She cried. Quickly covering her breasts once again.

"As much fun as that sounds... I'm really not interested, there is only one thing I want to ask of you." Izayoi stated. Black Rabbit blinked while Izayoi then looked back up. "This world... can we have fun here?"

Black Rabbit then smiled at them. "Yes, of course! The gift games are heavenly, while the demonic games in which only humans who are blessed can participate! I can assure you that Little Garden is a wonderful place to be, I hope you decide to stay with us!"

Vent then smiled. "Alright, then let's get started!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am being biased towards my OC character and those of Little Garden being significantly stronger than the majority from the Fairy Tail world. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Jin, I brought some newcomers!" The voice of Black Rabbit rung. Jin turned his head from the entrance to the town to the path of the forest where he saw Black Rabbit along with Yo and Asuka following.

"Welcome back, Black Rabbit! So, are these two women the ones?" Jin asked. Black Rabbit then turned around with a smile on her face and sparkles radiating off of her.

"Yep, these four people are-!" She stopped as her eyes widened and her jaw dropping slightly in shock. Something wasn't right... "What?! Where is Izayoi, and Vent?!"

Asuka gave her a bored look while Yo looked neutral, she then closed her eyes before answering. "Izayoi said this, 'Vent and I are going to check out the edges of this world', was what he had told us before they ran off somewhere."

"Then why didn't either of you stop them?!"

"Izayoi told us not to do anything to stop them," Asuka said as she turned her head at a right angle to the right.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Vent simply said, 'Don't inform Black Rabbit of our actions'," Yo answered this time with a bored look as she turned her head at a right angle but to the left. Black Rabbit just had blank eyes as she stared at the both of them.

"That's a lie! You two are just lying since you're way too lazy to tell me!" Black Rabbit accused. "You didn't even bother to tell me about it!"

"Of course." They both answered simultaneously. Black Rabbit could only slump down in defeat as his figure had become pale as the color white. Jin looked visibly worried as he bent down to her as he said. "B-But, Black Rabbit! The edge of the world is..."

"I know... Master Jin, please lead these two the rest of the way for me. Meanwhile..." Black Rabbit was saying as she slowly stood up from her downed position. That was quickly replaced by an intense stare into the distance. "Black Rabbit will pursue those problem children!"

With that, everyone, except for Jin, blinked in surprise when Black Rabbit's hair flashed into a pure pink color. Her ears had also changed into the color pink as she seemed to get into a running position.

"They've insulted the aristocrad of the Little Garden, and for that, they will pay!" She declared firmly. She then rushed forwards as she left behind a gust of powerful wind as the other could hear her voice in the distance. "I will make those two regret it to the core of their souls!"

"Wow... Black Rabbit can hop around pretty fast..." Asuka muttered. Jin looked towards her and explained. "That would be because all the rabbits are the servants of the founder of Little Garden." Jin then turned and gestured towards the large gate. "If you would follow me, I'll show you into the Little Garden."

* * *

Black Rabbit was currently making her way through the dense forestry, she was going as fast as she could through the area as possible since she needed to find where the trouble-making boys had gone, and to make sure they hadn't gotten into trouble.

'Just how far did they go?!' Black Rabbit shouted mentally. She must have been running for a solid thirty minutes, and there was still no sign of them. 'Certain gods use this area for their games, if they get tricked into playing in one of their games...'

She was interrupted from her thoughts as her ears perked up, she looked upwards, only to see that pillars of water began to firing into the air along with huge torrents of green wind. She widened her eyes as she felt a slight foreboding, quickening her pace, she sped towards it.

When she managed to get through the forest and enter into the clearing, she was panting as she looked up to see that Izayoi was standing on one of the rocks looking towards the waterfall, she flinched when Vent had suddenly dropped from the sky and landed beside him.

"Oh, you're back!" Izayoi grinned. Vent looked up at the older male and gave his own grin before replying. "Of course, what else would you expect? That thing wasn't even fast, I've seen faster fish."

"Faster fish? Sounds interesting..."

"Huh? Wait..." Vent muttered. Izayoi blinked when Vent did this, they both then turned as panting could be heard. When they did, they could see that Black Rabbit had her head hung down and her hands on her knees panting. "Is that Black Rabbit?"

"Maybe... Is that you Black Rabbit?" Izayoi called out. The girl didn't reply as she was still trying to catch her breath, they then noticed her hair and Izayoi asked. "What happened to your hair? Did you dye it?"

"Did you not like the color blue?" Vent wondered. With that, Black Rabbit turned her head up as she gave them an angry pout before shouting. "You, jerks! Do you both have any idea how far you've come!"

"Of course, to the edge of the world! I think..." Izayoi answered. Black Rabbit just stared at them blankly before Izayoi added. "Don't be mad now, it's no biggy."

"It might not be as of right now, but if you both were to have challenged a god to a gift game, then it would have certainly been a biggy!" Black Rabbit retorted. She then gave them a pleading look. "Now, let's please head on back to Little Garden!"

"We already did." Vent had interrupted. Black Rabbit turned to the younger boy and blinked in confusion, Vent noticed this as he elaborated. "I mean that we both had already challenged those so-called gods to a gift game."

"Yeah, they were really damn bad." Izayoi stated. Black Rabbit flinched when the area began to shake, they all turned to see the water rising up, this was when it exploded and revealed a large serpent that looked similar to that of a dragon.

"This trial is far from over for you, Young Punk!" The serpent hissed in anger. The anger was directed towards Izayoi, who was justing staring with bored eyes. That was when a powerful gust of wind rushed in, Black Rabbit shot her eyes towards the air and dropped her jaw.

"This isn't over for you, Fool!" The voice was loud and was obviously male. From above came down a what appeared to be a bird composed entirely of wind. The bird landed next to the serpent as they glared at the duo.

"A Water and Wind God?!" Black Rabbit cried. Her tone was in total disbelief as she stared up at the faces of said creatures. She then looked at the boys and yelled. "You were gone for less than an hour, how did you make them so mad?!"

"Skills." They both deadpanned. Black Rabbit could only face plant at this. That was when Vent looked towards the Wind God with a look of disappointment and disgust, he snarled under his breath as he had thoughts running through his head.

'This being is supposed to be a God? You have to be kidding me... I do sense divine energy, but it's practically nothing!' Vent thought. He then recalled something that people said, they compared him to someone that was called a 'God', but never actually had the power or magical signature of one. 'What was his name? God Serena? What a joke, I can't believe my power was compared to his, I feel insulted!'

"Why, why did you two have to do this?" Black Rabbit groaned. They all then turned their attention back to the so-called Gods and listened to what they had to say. The serpent was the first to speak as they said.

"Don't act so conceited, humans!" The Wind God then continued.

"It'll take more than that to defeat us!"

That was when the air along with the water from the lake began to stir and wave around the place violently, the wind also blew like as if you were standing inside of a raging tornado. Though, none of the males looked amused as Black Rabbit was panicking.

"You two need to get out of there!"

"Stay out of this, Black Rabbit!" Izayoi stated firmly. This made her flinch back as she was surprised to hear his tone, Vent was just looking towards the 'Wind God'. "We picked this fight, and those two want to finish it!"

"We must admire how much guts the both of you humans have!" The Wind God stated. That was when the winds began to lash about even stronger than before. "So, if you managed to survive both of our attacks!"

"Then we'll give you the victory!" The Water God finished. Both of the males just clicked their tongues in annoyance at this, Izayoi then stood smugly as Vent just glared at the bird who actually flinched slightly at the glare.

"Oh, come on! A fight isn't over until the victor is decided!" Izayoi stated firmly. Vent agreed with the statement as his body released a burst of green wind that actually pushed the other winds away from him, this surprised the 'Gods'.

"That's right! This fight isn't over until both of us lose!" Vent shouted. Both of the Gods seemed to be rather annoyed by the confidence as they then shouted simultaneously. "Those words will be the last sounds coming from your mouths!"

They all watched as the Water God formed two tornadoes, no composed of wind, but composed entirely of water that it sent towards Izayoi. Vent watched as the Wind God flapped its wings resulting in a shower of wind blades coming towards him.

"Get out of there!" Black Rabbit cried.

"You have to be kidding me, I'm not dying yet!" Izayoi yelled. They watched in shock as the boy completely obliterated the three water tornadoes with a single punch. They then looked at Vent who didn't give a damn as he gave a burst of green wind that sent all of the wind blades flying away.

"No Way!/But how?/Impossible!" The comments from Black Rabbit, The Water God, and The Wind God were heard. Izayoi then jumped up from his position before spinning around and delivering a devastating kick that pushed the serpent's head back a great deal before it crashed into the lake unconscious.

After landing, Izayoi turned his attention over to Vent who reeled his head back and opened his mouth, the spectators watched in confusion at the act. They were surprised, interested in Izayoi's case, when all of the wind sucked right into his mouth before he thrusted his head forwards.

"Sky Devil's Rage!" Vent announced. That was when a huge spiraling beam of wind shot out from his mouth and headed straight for the Wind God at incredible speeds. Once it made contact, the Wind God was sent flying as it gave off a painful cry indicating how hurt it was from the attack. "Tch, pathetic."

Black Rabbit was in disbelief as both of the males walked over to each other and began having a normal conversation after their actions. She just couldn't believe it, no matter what she did. 'Humans? Beating Gods? There's no way that it should be possible!'

"I blame you for getting my clothes soaked." Vent deadpanned. Vent then used his powers to dry himself off as no water was dripping from his clothes.

"Lighten up, your clothes aren't wet anymore, right? You just used your powers to do whatever the crap that was!" Izayoi laughed. Vent could only facepalm as Black Rabbit was watching the entire thing unfold before her.

A couple of minutes have passed since Izayoi and Vent had defeated the so-called Gods, and now they were watching as Black Rabbit was hopping up and down with an overexcited expression on her face. And in her arms, was a small tree that she got from the serpent that Izayoi had demolished.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm truly glad that you're so happy right now." Izayoi stated. That was when his eyes hardened, as did Vent's. "So, while you're currently in your little happy fit. Mind letting us ask you a question that has been bugging us?"

"Sure, go on ahead!"

"Tell us the truth." Vent stated. Black Rabbit blinked in confusion as she looked down at the young male, she slightly flinched from his firm and slightly illuminating eyes. "You've been keeping a massive deal breaker closed from us, haven't you?"

Black Rabbit seemed to be taken back a great deal as she took a step back and also her ears straightened all the way up and her facial expression had changed drastically. Izayoi then said. "Answer him. What is the reason that you brought us and the others to Little Garden?"

"I-I had already told the both of you..." Black Rabbit tried to fake her smile. Which obviously didn't work as none of the males were buying it, it was clear as day, more so with the stutter in her voice. "You all possess valuable gifts that we would like you to utilize in games and have fun all the time! That's the only reason!"

"Why don't we believe you?" Izayoi asked. This made Black Rabbit flinch, Izayoi's purple eyes pretty much cutting right through her before he turned away and continued. "We have our own theory, our guts are telling us that either your community is incredibly weak."

"Or, some event had transpired over the time before you summoned us and had a major effect on your status quo." Vent finished. They both looked at Black Rabbit, who was definitely sweating buckets. "Your silence is telling me that we're correct."

"...eh~." Black Rabbit muttered. Her shoulders visibly dropping as she gave them a fake smile that obviously didn't match the saddened aura that was coming off of her. With that, they all went into the forest to take a seat on the trees and rocks. "You guys got me... our community isn't exactly doing too well. Our communities aren't actually much different to countries in both of your worlds. They can vary in different sizes, but must uphold a name and banner."

"So like a countries flag?" Izayoi asked. Black Rabbit nodded her head at this.

"It's mainly used to mark their territory, and up until a few years ago, our banner had been shown proudly all the way to the ends of the east side. We had lived prosperously, but that all changed when we were confronted by an enemy that we should have avoided at all costs." Black Rabbit stated. This seemed to catch Vent's attention. "And... in a single night, we had been completely wiped out."

'A single night, huh? Only a being with power on a rather grand scale can accomplish such a feat.' Vent thought. He then looked at Izayoi, who looked back at him, they could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. 'But, who?'

"Black Rabbit." Izayoi's voice cut in. Black Rabbit looked up at him. "Who exactly was the person that did it? What were they?"

"..." They waited patiently as Black Rabbit seemed to shudder a bit before composing herself and answering in a solemn tone. "A Demon Lord."

"Demon Lord?" Both Vent and Izayoi muttered. While they both seemed excited about the idea of fighting such a being, Vent had some thoughts that he wanted to be confirmed, but felt like it was unnecessary at the current time.

"Yes. Its strength was completely overwhelming, we had lost the gift game as quickly as it had started, we had been stripped of our name and banner. With that, we became known as the [No-Names]..."

"[No-Names], huh?"

"That's right. As we stand right now, we have no members to stand up our groups core, the only people we have that are able to compete are the [No-Names] current leaders, Master Jin, and myself." Black Rabbit explained. "The other one-hundred and twenty, they're all children no older than ten."

"Welp, sounds like you're really screwed!" Izayoi said with a bright smile. Vent added with his own smile. "Totally!"

"I know, right?!" Black Rabbit added with her own happy expression. Though this quickly changed as a depressed aura surrounded her completely and Izayoi's hair shadowed his eyes with Vent deadpanning. "But, even so, they all try their hardest to survive by gathering water from a far-off river every single day. The only land that is usable to grow crops is the very land they strive upon."

"While I do understand the issue at hand, there's something that I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Vent interrupted. Black Rabbit blinked as Vent said this. "Why is it that you don't just start over from the beginning?"

"He's right, you could take down the old and build up a new and greater one."

"That's isn't an option!" Black Rabbit shouted. She stood up as she shouted this, this made them raise their eyebrows at her in confusion. "We just can't... we want to protect the homes of all of our friends! And someday... we want to get it back front the Demon Lord, and rebuild the community."

"Hm..." Vent muttered.

"Do you see now?!" Black Rabbit exclaimed. She took a single hop towards them as they didn't flinch at all. "This is why we needed to turn to people like you two, those with amazing powers and strength! Please, I beg you to help us!"

"..." Izayoi and Vent were silent as Black Rabbit was bowing at them, begging for their assistance. They looked at each other and pondered. "Trying to rebuild a community by defeating the Demon Lord?"

"Seems like a very daunting and improbable solution..." Vent continued. They then looked upwards and stared at the sun shining down at them through the leaves of the trees that gave them shade. They both said simultaneously. "Sounds like a blast..."

"Huh?" Black Rabbit looked up at them with owlishly blinking eyes.

"Don't look at us like that! We've decided that we're going to help you, so be a happy bunny now!" Izayoi exclaimed. They then began to stand up, Black Rabbit was going to say something but was interrupted by Izayoi. "Taking back what was taken by a Demon Lord, it's actually kind of romantic."

"I don't know what romance to you is like, but that definitely isn't what it is in my book." Vent deadpanned at the blonde. Izayoi looked at Vent and shrugged his shoulders, Vent sighed before shrugging as well. "I guess there's no better reason to help you guys."

"So, you should expect wonders. Very soon." Izayoi stated. This caused Black Rabbit to have her hair turn pink, she had a blushed looked and tears in the corner of her eyes as she gave them a genuine smile, unlike a couple of minutes ago.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Say what?!" Black Rabbit's voice boomed. Vent and the other two had finally arrived into town after their little vacation to the end of the world, and Asuka and Yo had some pretty interesting news for them... "Y-You're going play a game against Fores Garo? What were you two thinking?!"

"Totally cool." Both Vent and Izayoi stated. They then high fived each other as Black Rabbit's face was as pale as snow at the moment.

"We were angry so we picked a fight with him without even thinking about it, we regret absolutely nothing." Black Rabbit then ran up to them and suddenly pulled out a paper fan that she used to wack them over the heads with.

"How could you let this happen, Jin?!" Black Rabbit shouted. Jin looked a bit guilty as he gave her an apologizing look as he said. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't forgive him for everything that he did."

"I-I understand... but, still though." Black Rabbit was going to say but stopped as she sighed and then looked behind her at the two males. "It doesn't matter! We have Izayoi and Vent! They'll win this for us, no problem at all!"

"We aren't playing." They both responded quickly. This made Black Rabbit turn stiff as she tilted her head and gave 'Eh?' sound as her eyes were blank and had black rings around them. Izayoi them said. "You heard us, they picked the fight with the guy. So, we can't take a piece for ourselves."

"Mm-hm." Vent agreed.

"Very good. Glad you understand, boys." Asuka stated. Black Rabbit visibly had her face shadowed as she slumped over and gave a tired sigh before saying. "Fine... Have it your ways, might as well do whatever you want..."

* * *

After the little drama a couple of minutes ago, Black Rabbit had insisted on bringing them to some place for reasons they don't know. Vent had to admit, the town looked kind of like his, the buildings were similar, but the atmosphere was just not there.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Izayoi decided to break the silence and ask.

"Well, since the game is tomorrow." Jin was the one who answered the question. "I had decided to get [Thousand-Eyes] to appraise your gifts."

"[Thousand-Eyes]?" Asuka muttered. Vent then decided to ask. "Is that some kind of a community?"

"That's right! It's a really large trade community, they know every nook and cranny of the Little Garden, so if it exists here, they'll most likely know about it!" Black Rabbit had explained. They continued walking as Asuka then noticed something.

"Cherry Blossoms?" They all were still walking as they were walking past pink colored trees with an array of multiple different shades of pink leaves that were slowly falling. "I suppose that its Spring in this world. It was Mid-Summer from where I came from."

"Really? It was fall where I am from." Yo added.

"Haha~!" Black Rabbit's giggling caught their attention as they turned to look at her. "That is because I brought you from different versions of your world, except for Vent who had come from a completely different one. Meaning, there are differences between your histories and cultures too."

"Why does it sound like some kind of comic book?" Izayoi wondered. Black Rabbit then added. "It's known as the Parallel World Intersection Theory, it's some pretty simple and basic stuff really." Izayoi just gave an 'Uh-huh' as they walked.

"Oh, not this again." They all stopped and turned back to see none other than Vent, they blinked and watched as he was being surrounded by the Cherry Blossom leaves that were circling around him and almost giving him a majestic shine.

"Majestic, dude." Izayoi grinned.

"Whatever. Even in another world, the Wind Spirits still like to bother me." Vent groaned. The group was confused at the sentence, except for Black Rabbit who seemed to look like she knew what he was referring to.

"Wind Spirits?"

"What are those?" Asuka and Yo asked.

"I suppose not a lot of people would know of their existence. Just think of them being the invisible spirits that a composed of wind." Vent stated. He gave the most simple explanation he could, and it seemed as though they understood.

"Black Rabbit, is that the place?" Yo asked. Black Rabbit looked to where the girl pointed and it revealed to be a Japanese themed building, it looked rather different from the buildings to its left and right. Black Rabbit replied. "Yes! That's the place alright, it's [Thousand-Eyes]!"

"Black Rabbit!"

They all blinked when a loud childish voice was heard, they all stopped and watched as a girl that looked Vent's age ran at high speed towards them. She appeared to be wearing a black kimono, she also had shoulder length white hair with a ponytail that trailed to her mid back.

The males just watched without a care except for Jin, while the three females at the front flinched and stepped back when the person jumped and spread her arms out and aiming for Black Rabbit. Black Rabbit, seeing this, immediately began yelling in panic.

They watched as the small female crashed into Black Rabbit, resulting in the both of them tumbling like a tire and rolling across the ground and crashing into the river between the streets of the town. The females stared at the scene in disbelief, Izayoi and Vent gave neutral looks, and Jin was laughing nervously.

"You feel so good! Just like how I remember!" The lolita girl seemed to 'praise'. Though it looked like a perverted scene as the lolita girl was rubbing her face into the chest of Black Rabbit. "Doesn't this feel as good for you as it does for me?!"

"Shiroyasha! Why did you have to knock me into the canal, you perv!" Black Rabbit demanded. Shiroyasha didn't stop rubbing as Black Rabbit grabbed her and threw her towards the group. "Get away from me!"

Izayoi blinked when Shiroyasha was falling towards him while spinning clockwise at incredible speeds, he then raised his left leg, in which resulted in Shiroyasha crashing into it as he kicked her off with her landing on the ground on her bottom.

"..." Vent didn't say anything as he held his left hand up and a bunch of cherry blossoms came that formed the number ten in front of him. Izayoi gave a thumbs up and a smirk as Vent did the same.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to kick a beautiful girl the first time she comes flying at you, where in the world are your manners?!" The lolita kimono wearer exclaimed. Izayoi just grinned before saying. "The name's Izayoi, nice to meet you, loli cat thing."

"Why am I the one that ends up wet...?" Black Rabbit complained inside the canal.

* * *

"Greetings!" Shiroyasha voiced. The group was now being seated on the ground in front of Shiroyasha, who was sitting upon a pillow on the floor. They had been welcomed into the building a couple of minutes ago, and this leads them to the present time. "I am a senior official of [Thousand-Eyes], you can call me Shiroyasha. This is our HQ located at four-digit gate number 3345. I had actually known Black Rabbit for a while, and I help her out from time to time."

"What do you mean by gate?" Yo had asked. Black Rabbit was the one that answered the question as they turned to look at her. "Well, the smaller the number of the gate, the closer the gate is to the center. How close you are to the center is dependant on the strength of your community. As an example, our community, the [No-Names], is closest to the outer ring, around the seven-digit gate numbers range."

"Yes, and any four-digit or lower gate number, is apart of the higher up levels," Shiroyasha explained. Vent seemed to take in interest in the concept, it would appear that the stronger beings would most likely be found within the smaller gates. "I had given divinity to the Gods that Black Rabbit told me you defeated."

"Oh~... so, are you telling me that you're stronger than that serpent?" Izayoi asked. Shiroyasha just kept her smile and nodded her head at this, Izayoi narrowed his eyes as she then said. "I am in fact the strongest host there is, so there really shouldn't be any surprise."

"Interesting..." Vent muttered. Shiroyasha watched as the four children stood up from their position when she met Vent's gaze though, she slightly widened her eyes but it quickly vanished. "This has certainly gotten interesting..."

"Sounds fun..."

"Indeed... I wouldn't mind taking you on." Izayoi and Asuka also gave their opinions on the matter, while Yo nodded her head in agreement to the other three's statement. Black Rabbit widened her eyes and looked at them with a shocked look.

"You can't be serious!"

"It's alright, Black Rabbit." Shiroyasha interrupted. The bunny girl turned to look at Shiroyasha with a confused look. "I have certainly been lacking in playmates as of late, and I wouldn't mind having a little fun with them."

"Your ego is pretty damn large, but I must say that mine is a lot bigger!" Izayoi smirked. "And I'm quite sure that you wouldn't mind testing my statement, you are the strongest host, if I am correct to say?"

"Hehe~... very well, I'd like to check something first though," Shiroyasha stated. They all watched as she took out what appeared to be a blue card with strange symbols printed upon it. "Is it a challenge, or a duel? Which of them to do you want?"

With that, all of them, except for Vent, gasped when the world around them shattered and they seemed to be floating through a strange distorted world before a bright light blinded them. Upon opening their eyes, they looked around in shock, because they were now suddenly standing in front of a large mountain.

"There's no need to be afraid! This is just merely one of my game boards!" Shiroyasha explained. Asuka and the others were in slight disbelief, they were just in the HQ of [Thousand-Eyes], and now they in a supposed game board? Asuka then said. "But, how can all this be just a mere game board?"

"Remember that I am the Demon Lord of the White Night. The Spirit of the Sun and White Night, Shiroyasha!" She declared. She then slightly shadowed her eyes as she sent them a smirk. "I am one of the many Demon Lords in the Little Garden."

"A Demon Lord?!" Asuka gasped. Izayoi had his eyes shadowed as he listened, Vent was narrowing his eyes towards the White Night Demon Lord as he pondered within his mind.

'Her power is definitely incredible, I can just sense the pressure exerting from within.' Vent thought. He then looked at his hand and clenched it as his heart was pounding in excitement. 'I can tell... she's stronger than that damned Black Dragon. I'd have to use a good deal of my power to defeat her...'

"Now, answer me! Is it just a challenge that you humans wish for? Or is it a fair duel that strikes your fancy?" Shiroyasha demanded. Vent clicked his tongue at this, while he was excited about an awesome battle, now was not the time.

It was quiet for a second as Izayoi then gave a small chuckle before raising his arms in the air in a surrendering stance. "It seems that you've got me Shiroyasha." The Demon Lord seemed confused about this. "I can't really show you anything as grand as this, so I'll shut my mouth up and let you test me."

"Wow, Izayoi shutting up..." Vent deadpanned. Shiroyasha looked at Izayoi for a second before giving a smirk and saying. "Very well. Then let us proceed with the games! So, I suggest you pay close attention! Your opponent will be arriving soon!"

They all turned their gaze towards whatever Shiroyasha was pointing her paper fan towards, they watched with slightly widened eyes, mostly Yo, as what appeared to be a four-legged beast running through the air. It had a head of an eagle along with wings, but a lions body. It was a Griffin.

"No way, a griffin!" Yo gasped in shock.

"You have a good eye! He is the king of the beasts, whether they fly or walk! The mythical beast that represents our gift games!" Shiroyasha explained. They all watched as the beast landed causing the wind to shoot everywhere in response, Izayoi and Vent didn't seem to show any reaction. "It's time for your test!"

They all looked up when a flash of light was heard, what they saw was another Geass Roll floating down towards them. Vent was the one to grab it as the other three bent down to read it as well. The information on it was pretty simple. "

* * *

 **GIFT GAME NAME: "Gryphon's Reins"**

 **List of Participant(s):**

 ***Sakamaki Izayoi**

 ***Kudou Asuka**

 ***Kasukabe Yo**

 ***Vent Harikuze**

 **Clearing Condition(s):**

 ***Circle the lake shore astride the Griffin**

 **Clearing Method(s):**

 *** Gain the griffin's approval in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage]**

 **Defeat Condition(s):**

 ***Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition**

 **Oath: Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.**

 _ **[Thousand-Eyes] Seal**_

* * *

"So, are any of you takers?" Shiroyasha smirked.

"I will!" They all turned to see that the person that raised their hands to the challenge was none other than Yo, she also seemed rather eager to participate. "I'd like to be the one to participate in this game, please?"

They all watched as Yo walked up to the beast, what she did next was pretty surprising, she had actually talked to the beast. That wasn't the last shocking thing though, she had bet to put to her life at risk if she were to lose the game. That brings us to where we are now, with Yo riding atop the Griffin.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiroyasha asked as Yo nodded in response before getting ready on the Griffin. "Ready! Game start!"

After the signal, the griffin immediately leaped through the gate and caused a large gust of wind to stir that made everyone besides Izayoi and Vent to cover their eyes. The Griffin that was running through the air was running with its legs through the currents of wind as Yo tried her best to hold on.

'This is amazing, he's actually running through the air...' Yo marveled within her mind. The others just watched as they were getting farther and farther out of sight. Asuka couldn't help but be worried for her. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Who knows? We can only sit and watch as she does this, it'll certainly be a tough ride." Izayoi stated. Vent then added. "True. Especially with that speed they're going, as well as the mountain draft. It's probably a little below the freezing line at this point."

They watched as the Griffin then turned and went behind the mountain, blocking them from seeing anything else. "I can't see them anymore!"

"That sucks for us, now we can only leave the rest up to her," Izayoi responded. Meanwhile, Yo was riding on the back of the Griffin and struggling to keep hold, the wind wasn't making it any easier for her as she could feel her consciousness slipping.

'My dad said that when dealing with a griffin, you must do so with all of your might...' Yo said to herself before giving a determined look on her face. "I won't lose, I just won't!" Seeing this, Griffin then decided to soar straight up into the sky while doing spirals and going faster than before making it even more difficult for Yo.

That was when the group saw that they had exited from behind the mountain and were starting to return to them, the Griffin wasn't slowing down though as Yo was barely keeping hold. Vent narrowed his eyes as Izayoi then said.

"Seems that her abilities aren't limited to just talking with animals alike, and if she moves around that violently then the G-Forces will move just as violently." Vent knew what Izayoi said was true, what did you expect from someone who is pretty much one with the sky?

"Yeah, and with that many G-Forces hitting against her, a normal person would have been unconscious at this point." Vent stated as Yo and the griffin were in view and heading straight to them before it quickly sped through the gate.

That was when Yo began falling off afterward, Rabbit and Asuka were going to help out but Izayoi and Vent stopped them before they could. They then saw Yo's pendant shining as she regained consciousness before stepping down to the ground from the air and caught the calico cat that jumped into her arms.

"So, your gift, it allows you to take the abilities of other creatures and make them your own, isn't that right?" Izayoi asked. They had all walked over to the girl as she smiled before shaking her head. "Not taking, it's just proof that we've become friends."

Yo turned to the Griffin and said her farewells before it began to fly off into the distance and out of view. They then saw Shiroyasha walking over as she said. You've done well, this game is your win. Also, I'd like to ask about your Gift. Is it perhaps inherited?"

"That's not it. It's thanks to the wood carving I received from my father that I became able to communicate." Yo corrected. Shiroyasha looked confused before Yo then showed the carving around her chest "I'm part of a carving family, I can speak through use of my father's craft."

"Hoho~, a carver father. Could I take a look at that wooden carving?" Shiroyasha requested. Yo nodded before taking out the round wooden carving that had been made into a pendant and handed it over to Shiroyasha, who began inspecting it.

Shiroyasha looked upon the large, flat wooden carving that she had been handed and suddenly frowned. Asuka and Izayoi, along with Vent, also peaked at the wooden carving while standing beside her. "It's a rather complex design. Is there a meaning behind it?"

"I believe that there is a meaning behind it, but I'm afraid I have no knowledge of what it is. I had been told long ago, but I had forgotten over time." Yo responded. Shiroyasha nodded her head in understanding before Black Rabbit interrupted as she then asked. "So, I was wondering if you could appraise them."

"What?! Appraise these humans?" Shiroyasha said in surprise. She then had her eyes slightly shadowed as she held her paper fan up to her mouth and muttered. "That is completely out of my field... but, wait a second!"

'Huh?' Vent could only blink at her sudden change in expression.

"Very well! We'll celebrate your return now!" Shiroyasha declared. They just looked on unblinking as they then noticed strange cards appearing above their heads, they each grabbed their respective ones and looked at them.

Izayoi had a cobalt blue card, Yo had a green card, and Asuka had a red card. Vent was holding a card that was golden but had a green border around it, they each gave their opinions with their eyes deadpanning, going in the order of Asuka, Vent, Izayoi, and Yo.

"What is this, a postcard?"

"A lame Christmas card?"

"How lame..."

"Agreed."

"You're lame you ungrateful jerks!" Black Rabbit exclaimed. Jin was standing beside her as he held a deadpanned expression with Black Rabbit yelling. "It holds the capabilities to store your gifts! Also naming all the gifts in your possession! It's valuable in its own right!"

They all turned back to look at their cards as they each read different gifts.

* * *

 **Izayoi Sakamaki - Gift Name [Code Unknown]**

 **Asuka Kudou - Gift Name [Authority]**

 **Yo Kasukabe - Gift Name [Genome Tree] [No Former]**

 **Vent Harikuze - Gift Name [Error]**

* * *

"Really? Is mine a rare case?" Izayoi asked with a smirk. When Shiroyasha blinked at this, she curiously walked over and peeked to look at the card Izayoi was looking at and was surprised to see that it read [Code Unknown].

'It would seem that the gift card, a fragment of Laplace, can't even read him...' Shiroyasha muttered. She looked up at the male in interest as she gave a small smirk in return. 'This very interesting indeed.'

"Yeah, what's up with mine?" This got all of their attention as they looked over towards Vent, Izayoi looked on in interest as Shiroyasha dashed over and looked, a shocked look appeared on the loli's face as she gave Vent an incredulous look.

On Vent's gift card, it appeared to be the word [Error], but it was glitching all over and strange symbols were flashing repeatedly. That was when both of the males raise their eyebrows as the card then shattered into particles before drifting off in the wind.

"Well, that's something..." Vent deadpanned. He looked at Izayoi as they both shrugged before walking back over to the group, Shiroyasha was still looking at Vent with a look that showed high amounts of disbelief.

'That shouldn't be possible! The Fragment of Laplace shattering?' Shiroyasha thought. She then looked at Vent seriously as he walked. 'Is it possible that his gift is so powerful that it even trumps the Fragment of Laplace? How would such a thing be possible?'

With that, Shiroyasha brought them back to town as they all said their farewells before the group ended up leaving the place. Shiroyasha was waving them off before she stopped and looked at the retreating form of Vent with narrowed eyes before she began walking back in.

'That boy... he gives off an energy that is very similar to... him. But, that can't be right, can it?' Shiroyasha thought. 'It would explain the overwhelming power that even the Fragment of Laplace can't hold, but only time can tell...'

* * *

"This... This is the destroyed land of the [No-Names]?"

Asuka's voice could be heard. The group had arrived at the supposed home that the [No-Names] own and were rather disturbed, it looked like a barren wasteland that hadn't been touched in centuries.

Asuka was gasping at the place, while Yo and her cat were looking around in shock with her eyes as wide as possible, Black Rabbit and Jin didn't look any better as they held a sad expression on their faces. The boys, however, they looked around with narrowed eyes.

They watched as Asuka went over to what appeared to be what was meant to be a fence, well, what was left of the supposed fence. When she touched it, as soft as she could possibly do so, it had still crumbled and fell to the ground like dust in the wind.

"This soil is infertile too..." Yo added as she picked up some dirt from the ground.

"The air in this place... it's rather tainted." Vent stated. Vent couldn't help but notice the feel of demonic energy that came off the air, it was powerful, even if it was residual. Izayoi and Vent were on the other side of the rest as Izayoi then picked up a rock that was one the ground.

"Hey, Black Rabbit. Just how many hundreds of years ago was the gift game with the Demon Lord?" Izayoi questioned. Vent also looked at Black Rabbit curiously for an answered. She answered with this. "It wasn't long at all, only three years."

"Three years?" Vent muttered. Black Rabbit could hear thanks to her enhanced hearing as she nodded her head at this, Vent narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky. "This area appears as if a multitude of centuries had passed, but being in such a condition in a mere three years?"

"I agree with Vent, I'd say like two hundred or so years had to have passed." Izayoi agreed. He was looking at the rusted tower that had a massive chunk missing from the side, with spider webs now filling the inside.

"But, if we were to consider the power of a Demon Lord. It is actually quite understandable." Black Rabbit responded. It was silent for a second as Izayoi exchanged a look with Vent, who had nodded his head with a smirk. Izayoi grinned before giving a chuckle, this caught Black Rabbit's attention, as he then crushed the rock in his hands.

"This is getting good, really good!"


End file.
